


Detalles

by Erimin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Homosexuality, Incest, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/pseuds/Erimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano tiene un don en lo que al arte respecta. Todo lo que le agrada lo plasma en sus cuadernos de dibujos, incluso tiene uno completamente dedicado a una persona en particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detalles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
> Advertencias: Incesto.

Desde pequeño Feliciano había sido bueno en lo que al arte respecta. Todos le reconocían eso, incluso su hermano, Lovino, quien siempre le molestaba diciendo que sus dibujos eran feos y quedaban mal hechos. Con el tiempo Feliciano se había acostumbrado a los extraños cumplidos que le hacía su hermano mayor, que solían estar escondidos entre insultos de mediano o bajo calibre, de todas formas aquello siempre le había ayudado a digerir de mejor manera las críticas.

Feliciano siempre andaba con dos cuadernos de dibujo. Uno lo mostraba a quien se lo pidiera, puesto que en el se hallaban dibujos tanto de personas aleatorias que había visto alguna vez en la calle, de paisajes, objetos inanimados, animales, alguno que otro concepto que venía a su cabeza, entre tantas otras cosas. Respecto al segundo cuaderno, lo guardaba con el mayor recelo y, a donde fuese, lo llevaba con él, para no otorgarle a nadie la oportunidad de husmear su contenido. Ni Ludwig ni Kiku, sus amigos más cercanos, conocían el interior de aquel cuaderno. ¡Ni siquiera su hermano sabía de que se trataba! Y eso era algo que el mayor siempre aprovechaba de sacar en cara en momentos de discusión.

Y la verdad es que Feliciano nunca dejaría que nadie observase ese cuaderno, ya que en el sólo se encontraba lo que el más anhelaba con todo el corazón. En su interior, única y exclusivamente, bocetos, dibujos, ilustraciones más detalladas, y otros conceptos, todos acerca de su hermano mayor, Lovino.

Todos y cada uno de ellos. No había excepción. No existía la excepción. Si tuviera que resumir aquel cuaderno en palabras sería tan fácil como decir Lovino Vargas.

Y es que Feliciano desde pequeño que comenzó a sentir una extraña obsesión por su hermano, lo que lo llevó a crear sentimientos del tipo romántico hacia él, una vez hasta intentó besarlo, siendo aún pequeños, y aunque a los demás le pareció divertido y hasta tierno, en cuanto quiso intentarlo una segunda, una tercera y una cuarta vez, sus padres le detuvieron y le explicaron una y otra vez el porqué no debía hacer eso.

Con el tiempo logró calmar aquellos impulsos, pero aún así los sentimientos no lo abandonaban, y la única forma en la que encontró un poco de libertad, fue en la ilustración. La ilustración es sólo un dibujo, es sólo ficción, a nadie le haría daño, ¿no? Pero aún así sabía que las personas eran sensibles respecto a ese tema, por ello, decidió dejar todo en un secreto que sólo él guardaría para toda su vida, y que sólo lo compartiría con aquel cuaderno.

Muchas veces se encontró a sí mismo bocetando a su hermano, mientras el mayor hacía cualquier actividad. Cuando éste le preguntaba qué era lo que dibujaba, le respondía que era un encargo de la maestra de artes, para aprender sobre la anatomía humana.

—Ya, entonces podrías usarme de modelo. —Hubo un silencio que se alargó más de lo esperado por el mayor, volviéndose incómodo. Un visible sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, con una mano cubrió la mitad inferior de su rostro, a la vez que miraba hacia otro lado, y en un tono apenas audible dijo—: Sólo bromeaba...

—¡Sí, por favor! —dijo de pronto Feliciano. Lovino abrió los ojos de sorpresa—. Por favor hermano. Tener un modelo me haría mucho más fácil la tarea.

—¿Estás hablando en serio...?

—¡Por supuesto, hermano! —dijo con emoción. Se levantó y caminó hasta alcanzar a su hermano—. Te lo agradecería toda la vida. —Tomó las manos del mayor— De verdad.

Lovino se veía inseguro, pero aún con las dudas, decidió aceptar, en vista de que la idea no dejaría en paz la cabeza del menor hasta que le respondiera con una afirmación.

—Vamos de inmediato, entonces. —Se acercó al sillón donde anteriormente había estado sentado, tomó ambos cuadernos y los lápices y luego se giró a su hermano— Vamos a tu habitación.

—¿No puede ser aquí?

—Preferiría un ambiente en donde no haya tantas distracciones externas, como el ruido de la calle, o la televisión, o el abuelo. —El mayor asintió, dándole la razón a su hermano.

Ambos subieron las escaleras y llegaron hasta la habitación del mayor, ya dentro, Feliciano se encargó de ordenar todo el lugar para que Lovino se sintiese cómodo, como último detalle, cerró disimuladamente la puerta con llave. No deseaba que nadie le interrumpiese esta nueva experiencia.

—Entonces, ¿cómo debería posar?

—Podrías comenzar quitándote la ropa.

Feliciano recibió una mirada llena de intenciones asesinas, que logró interpretar bastante bien. Luego de toser un poco, respondió que sólo estaba bromeando, y que por mientras, con que sólo estuviese sentado sobre la cama serviría.

—Eso es fácil —dijo el mayor sentándose sobre la cama.

—Ponte cómodo —dijo Feliciano mientras él mismo se sentaba, más apartado, para lograr tener una visión más completa del ambiente.

Pensar en que podría dibujar a su hermano, con su consentimiento, en su habitación, y los dos, solos, le hacía estar muy nervioso, demasiado para su gusto; tanto así, que los primeros trazos del boceto salieron temblorosos, y aunque intentaba concentrarse, no lograba crear ninguna forma coherente. De un tirón rasgó la hoja y la dejó caer al suelo. La misma acción se repitió unas cuantas veces.

—¿Feliciano?

La voz de su hermano le hizo volver a la realidad. Miró el suelo y a su alrededor estaba lleno de hojas, algunas lisas y otras arrugadas. Luego miró a su hermano, quien sólo tenía una mirada confusa en su rostro.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Lo siento hermano. A pesar de que has accedido a ser mi modelo... No puedo concentrarme.

Lovino suspiró. Se puso de pie y se acercó hasta su hermano menor. Se agachó y recogió una de las hojas, la estiró y observó el boceto en ella. Se sorprendió al ver un dibujo bastante bien logrado, mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera podría hacer.

—Feliciano, esto está bien. Claramente se nota que soy yo.

—No tienes que consolarme. Sé que está mal hecho. Tu nariz termina con una forma redondeada y luego se conecta directamente con los labios. En cambio yo la hice puntiaguda, no se parece ni un poco. También tú labio inferior sobresale por poco al superior, acá yo los dejé ambos a la misma altura, es un error garrafal. Tus ojos también, tienen un tamaño perfecto y solo me quedan de un mayor o menor tamaño, no logro alcanzar el adecuado. Tu cabello también...

Feliciano siguió hablando, indicando cada pequeño error en la ilustración, cosas que a pesar de que las explicara con máximo detalle, su hermano no lograba ver. Por su lado, Lovino simplemente estaba impresionado por el nivel de observación de su hermano, que hubiese notado cada detalle en su rostro, incluso en su posición.

No tenía palabras para Feliciano. No sabía qué decirle. Feliciano hablaba tan apresuradamente que tampoco encontraba el momento adecuado para interrumpirlo.

Cuando finalmente terminó con su autocrítica, observó a su hermano mayor, quien sólo tenía un rostro lleno de sorpresa. Y como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, Feliciano se sonrojó a más no poder.

—Lo siento hermano... —murmuró inseguro—. Sólo he dicho incoherencias. Haz como que no me has escuchado. —Rápidamente se puso de pie y recogió todas las hojas en el suelo— Espero me disculpes, pero es suficiente por hoy. Estaré esperando la próxima vez —dijo con una nerviosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Se acercó a la puerta e intento abrirla, fallando en el intento. Hizo más fuerza pero no lo logró, luego cayó en cuenta de que él mismo la había cerrado con llave. Lleno de vergüenza quitó el seguro y logró abrirla fácilmente. Se giró para encontrarse con los ojos de su hermano, que a su parecer no hacían nada más que juzgarlo. Volvió a despedirse y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Casi corriendo fue hasta su propia habitación y se encerró allí, dejándose caer en el piso. Tiró a un lado todas las cosas, a excepción del único cuaderno que realmente le importaba, y lo pegó a su cuerpo en un abrazo que hubiese estado encantado de compartir con alguien más, pero al saber sería imposible, sólo se lo dedicaba a aquel tan preciado objeto.

—Está mal... Muy mal... —Se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez— ¿Por qué tuvimos que nacer en la misma familia? —Sonrió tristemente — Debí haber sido una persona horrible en otra vida...

Lovino se agachó a recoger una hoja que había sido olvidada por su hermano. En ella, uno de los tantos bocetos sobre él mismo, excelentemente logrado, pero no lo suficiente para los propios estándares del ilustrador. Sintió un dolor en el pecho y sin quererlo arrugó una de las orillas de la hoja.

—Si te comportas así lo haces más difícil... —Se llevó una mano al rostro y cubrió sus ojos. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás— Maldición, Feliciano...


End file.
